My Amore
by SuperDash1
Summary: Las PPGZ van al instituto, tienen una vida normal, sin contar que los RRBZ les hacen la vida imposible, supuestamente ya no hacen el mal, han cambiado, pero ¿Eso cambia algo? ¿Puede haber romance? ¿Seguira habiendo peleas? ¿O por lo menos se harán amigos? Descubranlo entrando en este fic (PPGZXRRBZ)
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis, bueno, esta es mi primera historia y espero que la disfruten.**_

_**Declaraciones: las PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**_

_P.O.V KAORU_

Era sábado, mi día preferido de la semana, ¿qué por que? Porque tenía todo el día para hacer todo lo que me apeteciera, podía pasarme el día entero jugando a videojuegos o pasar el día con mi patineta, pero no, hoy era un día diferente de todos los sábados. Mis amigas Miyako y Momoko me invitaron a su casa para hacer una pijamada, al principio pensé en decirles que no, porque la verdad no me van esas cosas, para mi gusto son muy afeminadas y cursis, pero luego me pusieron una carita tierna, la cual no pude rechazar.

Pensé que solo iba a ser por la noche, pero al final decidieron que estaríamos todo el día en casa de Momoko, con que, creo que no me puedo negar a ir, después de todo, no es la primera pijamada que hacemos, y aunque hayan arruinado mis planes de el sábado, sé que nos lo pasaremos genial.

_LAS 20:00 EN CASA DE MOMOKO_

-Hey chicas, ¿qué os parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?- pregunto la pelirroja a sus dos mejores amigas, que estaban un poco aburridas.

-Si, es una gran idea- exclamo Miyako comiendo un dulce que se había traído de su casa

-Como sea- espeto Kaoru, que al parecer estaba distante del mundo real

-Bien, empiezo, haber, Miyako, ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto la pelirroja cogiendo un chocolate y empezando a devorarlo

-Umm, verdad- dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bien, entonces, dime, ¿qué sientes realmente por Boomer?- pregunto Momoko con una mirada picara

-Esto.., bueno, siento.., creo que…no lo sé, es un gran amigo- balbuceo Miyako con un pequeño sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas, Momoko solo rio ante esa respuesta.

-Bien.., Kaoru, ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto esta mirando a su amiga

-Reto- respondió ella casi en un susurro

-Esta bien, te reto a que.. mañana cites a Butch en el parque y que allí le plantes un beso en los labios- dijo Miyako para sonreírle a su amiga con una mirada picara, mientras que Momoko hacia lo mismo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESTAS LOCA DE REMATE!? ¡NUNCA HARIA ESO!- grito la morena levantándose de donde estaba sentada y moviendo las manos como loca

-Lo siento Kaoru, un reto es un reto- dijo Miyako con una mirada divertida

Kaoru solo hizo un pequeño puchero y miro a Miyako con odio, y luego a Momoko por haberla apoyado.

-Esta bien, Momoko, amiga mía, ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto Kaoru con un tono un poco macabro a la vez que molesto

-Reto- respondió esta sonriendo

-Bien, te reto a que mañana vayas con Brick a la heladería, le invites a un helado compartido y luego le plantes un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y para finalizar que los dos vayáis a dar un paseo por el parque, mientras que tú debes actuar como enamoradiza delante de él - finalizo Kaoru para empezar a carcajearse y mirar a su amiga con una mirada divertida.

Momoko se puso roja y miro a Kaoru con odio, esa chica si que era rencorosa, pero bueno, un reto era un reto, con que tuvo que aceptarlo.

Después de acabar con ese juego, pusieron una cuantas películas de terror que Kaoru había traído de su casa, y cuando acabaron de verlas se fueron a dormir.

_P.O.V MOMOKO_

Son las 11:00 de la mañana, Kaoru y Miyako ya se han ido a sus casas.

Ahora en lo único que pienso es en el reto que Kaoru me puso ayer, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso con Brick?, simplemente no puedo, el es tan…. Brick, pero bueno, quiero hacerlo rápido, no quiero perder todo el domingo en este estúpido reto con que le voy a llamar, si eso es tengo que llamarle para quedar y punto.

Después de marcar el numero de Brick, solo espere a que este me lo cogiera, lo que parece ser que le costo bastante.

-_¿si?- se escucho al otro lado del teléfono, parece ser que lo acababa de despertar_

-Hey Brick, soy Momoko, me preguntaba, si…¿podrías quedar conmigo en la heladería?- pregunte un poco nerviosa, ya que Brick no era fácil de convencer

_-Um…, esta bien, pero si me invitas a un helado, es que estoy sin blanca- perfecto, así no le tendré que decir que tendremos que comer un helado compartido_

-Si, como sea, nos vemos allí en cinco minutos- le dije, y después colgué.

La verdad no había sido tan difícil como pensaba, pero tengo que aceptar que lo he pasado un poco mal, con que necesito azúcar, y ahora mismo, después de todo tengo que estar allí dentro de poco.

_NARRADOR ONMISCIENTE_

Momoko estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había allí, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que le llamo, estaba molesta, ¿cómo puede ser que alguien pudiera tardar tanto en llegar?, pero la espera valió la pena, al fin un chico pelirrojo entro por la puerta de la heladería.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te he estado esperando aquí 30 minutos- dijo Momoko mirando al chico molesta

-Mira, si, acepto que me he retrasado, pero, ni pienses que voy a pedir perdón, y menos a ti- dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Momoko solo rodo los ojos y se fue a pedir el helado compartido que debía comerse con ese descerebrado.

Brick se sentó en la silla esperando a la pelirroja, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a Momoko volver con un solo helado

-¿Por qué traes solo uno?- pregunto Brick

-Oh lo siento, olvide que no tenias dinero, bueno, si en verdad quieres este helado, creo que..-Momoko suspiro fuerte antes de seguir- lo tendremos que comer juntos

Brick se sonrojo intensamente cuando ella termino de hablar, en verdad quería comerse ese condenado helado, pero compartirlo con una… ¿chica? Y no una chica cualquiera, si no que esa chica era Momoko, su enemiga mortal.

-Esto.., en verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que decirte, pero creo que voy aceptar, pero con una condición, separamos el helado en dos piezas- Brick solo cogió la chuchara y separo la copa de helado que había en el tazón- ¿ves?

Momoko solo suspiro aburrida y asintió.

Cuando los dos pelirrojos terminaron de comer su helado, Momoko se acordó de que aun no había acabado su condenado día, ahora debía darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego ir con él al parque y encima, debía actuar como una enamorada perdida delante de él.

Momoko respiro hondo y le miro con una sonrisa cálida, luego se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño, pero tierno, beso en la mejilla, lo que dejo a Brick en estado de shock.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque?- pregunto Momoko con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Esto, bien, pero antes de nada, ¿qué diablos esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Brick un poco molesto

-Bueno, esto es un reto ¿esta bien? Debo hacerlo, con que, vamos ya al parque y olvida todo lo que ha pasado aquí- dijo Momoko empezando a andar hacia el parque

Brick solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió, esa chica estaba loca.

-Hey, mira esas rosas, son tan hermosas como el atardecer de un domingo- exclamo Momoko mirando las rosas con unos corazones en los ojos

-Mira rosadita, sé que esto es un reto, pero debo decirte que cada vez te vuelves mas loca de lo que estas- dijo Brick riendo

-¡Hey!, yo no estoy loca tonto- dijo Momoko haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas rosadita- dijo él aun riendo

Momoko solo bufo y se fue del lugar, total, ya había paseado con él, y había dicho un comentario de enamorada perdida, había cumplido su reto, y no había desperdiciado todo el día, aunque debía ir rápido a casa, si no llegaba a tiempo para la comida, de seguro la castigarían.

_CASA DE KAORU A LAS 16:00_

_P.O.V KAORU_

Mierda, ahora supuestamente debo citar al idiota numero uno del mundo entero a el parque, y encima debo besarle, pero.. ¿por que él? Podría haber aceptado hacérselo a la nenita de Boomer o al creído de Brick, pero no al machista, mujeriego, arrogante, engreído, creído, cobarde, idiota, imbécil y muchas mas cosas de Butch, era ilógico hacer eso, pero, era un maldito reto, con que, debo hacerlo, a la fuerza pero debo hacerlo.

_**Okay, hasta aquí ha llegado el cap de hoy, espero que os guste, y que lo difundáis por ahí, besos y paz ^^**_


	2. The Kiss

_**HIII, ¿qué tal? Esperó que bien, bueno aquí esta el 2 capitulo de esta historia, esperó que os guste. Por cierto, he subido una nueva que se llama "Fake Marriage", por si os interesa, besos.**_

_P.O.V KAORU_

"Bien, tranquila Kaoru, solo debes agarrar el teléfono y marcar el numero del idiota #1 del mundo, no es para tanto".

Agarre el teléfono y marque el numero de Butch, esperando que me lo cogiera lo antes posible.

_-¿Sí?- oí desde el otro lado del teléfono, su voz sonaba ronca._

-¿Butch? Soy Kaoru, me preguntaba si.. ¿te podrías reunir conmigo en el parque?- pregunté mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

_-Claro que si verdecita, hasta ahora- me dijo, para después colgar._

Fantástico, ahora estoy mas nerviosa que antes, cuando terminé este estúpido reto, voy a matar a Momoko.

_EN EL PARQUE_

Llevo horas esperando a Butch, el cual aun no ha aparecido. De seguro ha pensado que era una broma o algo por el estilo, me da igual, paso de esperar mas, esta empezando a hacer frío.

Cuando justo me levanto de la estúpida banca, aparece el imbécil sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- le pregunté bastante enojada.

-Lo siento, me retrasé un poco- me dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

Bien, ahora la parte difícil ¿cómo diablos hago para besarle? Nunca he besado antes, es imposible. Voy a dar mi primer beso con el idiota #1 del mundo, ¿cómo he podido caer tan bajo?. Creo que primero le debería dar el regalo que le he traído. Si así es, Momoko me dijo que también le tendría que llevar un regalo, con que no me queda otra.

-Cierra los ojos- le pedí mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso me vas a besar verdecita?- me preguntó con un tono burlón mientras se reía.

-En tus sueños- le dije mientras me aguantaba las ganas de insultarle.

-En mis sueños no usas ropa- ya esta, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Le proporcioné una bofetada que le dejo una muy bonita marca, hasta escupió un poco de sangre.

Él me miro estupefacto y bufo.

Yo le extendí una pulsera _(de hombre) _en la cual había escrito el nombre de "Nirvana" una banda de música que los dos amábamos.

-¿Qué es esto?- me preguntó mientras miraba la pulsera.

-Un regalo, cógelo ahora mismo- le ordené mientras se la daba.

Él solo la agarro y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

Yo solo respiré hondo y le mire, pero no pude besarle, porque él me empujo hacia el suelo. Lo que provoco que me cayera y me hiciera bastante daño.

-¿Qué diablos…?- dije mientras le miraba.

_**Y hasta aquí, súper corto, lo sé y lo siento X3. REVIEWS, COMPARTIRLO Y FAVS, LOVE FOR YA.**_


	3. The Fight

_**Wow, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo sé, deje a esta historia un poco abandonada, pero he vuelto ^^. Como sea, continuemos…**_

_P.O.V KAORU_

-¿Qué diablos…?- dije mientras le miraba. Me levanté del suelo sobándome la parte dañada, mientras miraba al idiota de Butch, quien solo se estaba riendo.

-¿¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS!?- le grité mientras movía las manos como una loca.

-Hey, tranquila verdecita, yo no he sido- me dijo mientras calmaba su risa.

¿Acaso creía que le iba creer? Estábamos solos en el parque, ¿cómo no había podido ser él?.

-Por favor Butch, estamos solos en este maldito parque, no hay nadie, ¿y me estas diciendo que no has sido tu? Podrías mentir mejor ¿sabes?- le dije mientras le miraba enfadada.

Él solo me miro incrédulo.

-En serio Kaoru, yo no he sido, yo estaba parado enfrente de ti- se intento excusar mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Mira, me da igual si has sido tu o no, pero me lo vas a tener que pagar, y con comida, me muero de hambre- le dije mientras me miraba la barriga, la cual no paraba de rugir.

-¡Ja!, ni en sueños, si YO no te he tirado, YO no te he tirado, así que no te voy a pagar nada, en todo caso tu tendrías que pagármelas a mi, por acusarme sin pruebas- contradijo él mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Increíble, primero el muy idiota me tiraba al suelo, y ahora me estaba llamando mentirosa, Eso ya era el colmo.

Empecé a correr para adelantarle, lo cual conseguí. Cuando estuve enfrente de él, le di un puñetazo en toda su "hermosa" jeta.

-¡NO! Me acababa de hacer una facial, mi hermosísimo rostro- respondió él mientras se tocaba el rostro. Quizás para ver si todo seguía en su sitio.

-¿Quieres pelea? Tendrás pelea- dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia mi. Estaba que echaba fuego. Nunca le había visto así antes. Le había echo enfadar. Y mucho.

_30 minutos después…_

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con heridas por doquier, el muy idiota si que se había tomado en serio la pelea. Los dos nos habíamos trasformado para hacer la pelea más interesante, bueno, interesante para él, porque yo no podía ni moverme. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo, al igual que yo con él. Pero no tenia ni idea de porque me estaba ganando.

De repente vi como empezaba a formar una bola de energía verde oscura entre sus manos, dispuesta a lanzármela. Ya me daba igual, total, ni siquiera podía defenderme.

El imbécil me había torcido el tobillo y me había roto la muñeca. También tenia muchos cortes en las piernas, brazos y vientre, y rostro, por supuesto. No me sentía tan mal, porque yo también le había echo muchas cosas.

Le había roto el labio, y le había torcido la muñeca derecha, las piernas y pies los tenia bien, pero tenia una gran raja en la barriga, la cual no paraba de derramar sangre.

Cuando lanzó la bola, me arrastró hasta un edificio cercano, donde recibí un gran impacto, pero no tan fuerte como el que recibí al caer en el duro pavimento.

Butch iba acercándose a mi lentamente, parecía que quería matarme, aunque igual no lo parecía, igual quería hacerlo.

Le mire a la cara. Estaba respirando agitadamente y aun se veía enojado. Y pensar que la causa de mi muerte iba a ser realizada por el idiota #1 del país. Aparte de que había sido empezada, por mi, por un simple puñetazo en su "linda" cara.

Butch empezó a formar una bola de color negro y verde oscuro en sus manos.

Yo ya ni siquiera podía tener abiertos los parpados, así que pesadamente cerré los ojos. Quizás este era mi fin, o quizás mi comienzo. ¿Quería matarme? No lo sé, pero de todos modos pronto lo averiguaría. Volví a abrir los ojos una vez más, quería volver a abrirlos, aunque solo fuera por un mili-segundo.

De momento que los abrí lo cerré y caí dormida en un profundo sueño, con temor a no volver a despertar.

_**Lo sé, soy MALVADA, MUAHAHAHHA **__***cof* *cof*, como sea, hasta la próxima. Luv Ya.**_


	4. Sorry

Lo sé, esto ha sido demasiado. Mogollón de meses sin actualizar nada, una vergüenza. Pero, no os preocupéis! He vuelto con nuevas ideas, y con nuevas historias! Así que, por favor perdonadme por… La demora, aunque no me merezca ese perdón.


End file.
